Pokemon Truth or Dare
by LostUmbreon
Summary: The Psychic-Pokemon users pull a trick on the gym leaders, elite four, and champions. NOTE: This was completed before B&W was released in the USA


"Ummm...this is awkward..." an orange haired teenager raised an eyebrow, holding her Azurill.

"Very...awkward..." a light brown haired teenager agreed, his Arcanine dozing at his feet.

"Somebody remind us why we're here again? I really should be getting back to make renovations..." a tall blonde man with a Luxray mumbled.

"Yeah, Lucario and I have some serious training to do!" a pink haired female teen crossed her arms, her Lucario agreeing.

"Quite the contrary, I'm sure it's just a sudden gym leader meeting, that's all." a muscular man with a brown mustache muttered ungraciously. Poliwrath cracked it's...knuckles?

"No it's not...I'm pretty sure it's not. None of the Elite Four know..." somebody with green hair spoke up, a Drapion at his side.

"Does anybody else notice that the champions are as clueless as we are?" the orange haired female spoke up, eying the three champions seeming rather baffled.

"Perhaps it was a mistake Misty?" the teenage boy crossed his arms.

"I'm pretty sure it's not, Blue." Misty stuck out her tongue.

"Notice how _none_ of the Psychic type users are here? Lucian, Will, Sabrina, Tate, and Liza...those five are nowhere to be seen." the blonde remarked.

"They must be up to another one of their devious schemes. Let's see...trying to pair us up...trying to get us to admit personal stuff...the list goes on and on." the pink head pointed out.

"Volkner and Maylene do have a point..." muscle man agreed.

"Chuck, what the heck is your Poliwrath doing?" the boy with the Drapion raised an eyebrow.

"Um...I really don't know, Aaron." Chuck sweatdropped.

"Somehow I think I'm going to regret coming tonight." Volkner shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Dude, you always regret coming to everything and anything." Maylene rolled her eyes.

"Fighting freak...the chairs are in a giant circle." Volkner observed. "Flint you're making me nervous!" Volkner suddenly yelled at a red haired man with an afro.

"Hehe, sorry! Lucian and the other psychics told me to keep my mouth shut! So...yeah..." Flint grinned sheepishly before diving into the backroom.

"Something stupid is about to happen." Blue remarked.

"Yeah...LIKE THIS?" Aaron shoved Misty forwards, towards Volkner and made the pair topple over.

"You're crushing my spine woman..." Volkner moaned. "Get off my back..."

Misty had the electric type user pinned to the ground facedown and she was sitting on his back. "No, I don't think I will after all those rude remarks about Blue."

"Need I remind you that any of my Pokemon could take down your entire party in one swoop you mermaid thing you." Volkner grumbled.

"Still not moving." Misty said stubbornly.

"Then I'll force you off!" Volkner snapped, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Squee! Poochyena Pile on Volkner!" a girl with jet black hair tied into two ponytails squealed before jumping on Volkner's back.

The blonde grunted in surprise as his elbows gave out from under him and his face met the floor again. "What am I going to do with you Candice?" Volkner lifted his head, asked the raven haired girl.

"I don't know, take her on a date?" Chuck shrugged.

"Chuck!" Candice and Volkner gasped. Candice more in panic stricken horror, Volkner more in surprise.

"Hey, it's only a suggestion, you might have to after we psychics are through with you gym leaders tonight." Sabrina yanked Misty and Candice off of Volkner, allowing the blonde to stand up.

"Erm...was that a threat?" Aaron cocked his head.

"Nope just a friendly warning. Hope you don't die of embarrassment." Sabrina snickered before sending out her Alakazam, Espeon, and Gardevoir. She walked away, Pokemon trailing behind her.

"Oh that Sabrina does have her own way of warning people." Lucian walked up, Espeon, Gallade, and Slowking at his side.

"What in the name of Arceus are you deviously scheming now?" Misty wailed.

"My dear friend, I could not tell you if I did so desire. It would make a complete fluke of our plot." Lucian smirked.

"Derp. Lucian spit it out!" Candice demanded.

"Well here's one word of advice, when it comes time to sit in a chair, do not sit across from your crush unless you do not care about being intimate. Ta-ta." Lucian smiled in amusement before headed to the backroom again.

"Alllll righty ladies and gentlemen, good evening. it is time to take a seat in one of the chairs in the circle. If the ladies could be on one side and the gentlemen on the other then that would be fantastic." Flint's voice echoed through the speakers. Gym leader and elite four members were cautiously headed over to find a seat, all seeming to know something was up, but unable to pinpoint exactly what.

The psychic type Pokemon exited the backroom, spreading out to various places in the room. Lucian's Espeon, Gallade, and Slowing. Sabrina's Espeon, Gardevoir, and Alakazam. Will's Hypno, Drowzee, and Exeggcutor. And Tate and Liza's Solrock and Lunatone.

"Welcome, all, to the first ever truth or dare night. We'll be...or should I say you'll be? Passing around a MasterBall. We will be playing music and whenever the music stops...ding! The person holding the MasterBall will be asked the question. And if you pick truth and lie, our psychic type Pokemon will be able to tell. And it's going counterclockwise!" Will's voice cracked over the speakers.

"Maybe you'll learn something about your fellow gym leaders, hmm? Exciting yes? Once you answer you will be asked to sit out." Sabrina asked.

"Nuts!" Candice snapped her fingers.

"I swear these guys just get weirder and weirder..." Misty sweatdropped. "Ow!" she yelped as the MasterBall clonked her noggin and landed in the palm of her hand.

"An it appears Misty of Cerulean City will start us off. Ready? Begin!" Tate called out. Random battle music (((OTL))) began playing and Misty thrust the ball to her right, away from her.

The music stopped. "What are the freaking ODDS of that?" Cynthia did a facepalm.

"So Cynthia, truth or dare?" Liza giggled.

"Truth, get it over with." the blonde winced.

"And here's your question!" Liza handed the microphone to Flint.

"Is it true...that you like Lucian?" Sabrina asked. There was static over the speakers and the sound of choking. The group could just barely make out the words, "Sabrina I'm going to kill you!" by Lucian.

"Err...ok so what's the answer? Yes or no?" Flint picked up the microphone.

"No...Duh." Cynthia crossed her arms.

"Lie!" Lucian's Gallade called out. "Lie!" the other Pokemon confirmed.

"Teehee. Shame on you Cynthia." Liza giggled. Static as the microphone was put down. "Hey Lucian she likes you!"

"SHUT UP!" Lucian yelled. The music played again and the MasterBall was passed around. Stop.

"Oh shhhugar. Sugar..." Roark pouted.

"Truth or dare ness?" Tate asked.

"Truth?" the rock type user said it more like a question than a statement.

"From your perspective, not thinking about your future wife's perspective, would you like to have kids?"

"Depends on who we're talking about here..." Roark just wanted to disappear.

"Gardenia." The grass type user shrank into her cloak, pulling her hood over her head.

"It depends on what she would want..."

"Ap! I said not from her perspective." Tate scolded.

"Uhhh...no?"

"LIE!" all the psychic Pokemon yelled at once.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Is that all you Sinnohans do?" Tate shook his head.

Start. Stop. Start. Stop. Start. Stop. Jasmine. "Raticate." she grumbled.

"Truth or dare?" Lucian asked.

"Since everybody has been too cowardly to do dare, I guess I'll be the first."

"Excuse us for a moment." Lucian set the microphone down and a discussion started.

"'Kay we're back. Jasmine, we dare you to kiss Falkner on thee cheek." Flint grinned.

"Uhm...l-la-later or n-now?" the Steel type user blinked, her face turning pink. Falkner's was already bright red.

"Now." The fire-type user replied.

"Darn it." she mumbled under her breath before walking over to Falkner and planting a kiss on his cheek then quickly darting away.

"It could've been worse..." Falkner exhaled in relief the moment was over.

Start. "We know Johtoeans are brave, but what about Kantoeans?" Lucian asked. Stop.

"For the love of Suicune finally." Surge smirked. He obviously wanted to show off. "I'll take one dare to go please."

"Hehehehe. This'll be good." Sabrina snickered before turning to discuss with the others. She turned back. "Surge we dare ye to tell your son that something you've been hiding from him."

Surge sighed before wandering over to Volker, "Son, there's this girl from Unova and personally I think she'd be the best bet for you instead of uh...what's her name?"

"Candice?" Volkner blinked.

"Yeah her. But this new girl...get to know her before you decide to have kids with Ca-"

"Ok I'm good. I get the message!" Volkner cut his dad off. Surge ruffled Volkner's already messy looking hair before standing outside of the smaller circle.

"Chick magnet!" Blue snickered.

"Whatever." Volkner rolled his eyes. "As if I'd choose this new girl over Candice." He turned his steel blue gaze to the raven head who simply smiled in approval.

"Oh I'm...pretty sure you will err, would." Brock crossed his arms, a Golem nodding vigorously at his side.

"Brock you flirt with every girl you see. Every girl your age is an embossing creature in your eyes." Winona scoffed.

"Oh yes you are, beautiful!" Brock grinned, little hearts suddenly in his eyes.

"BACK OFF BUSTER!" Wallace randomly grabbed a wood plank from somewhere and smashed in on poor Brock's head at the same time Brock's Toxicroak jabbed him in the gut.

Start, stop, Misty. "Sugar plum." she grumbled.

"Truth or d-"

"TRUTH. Truth, truth, truth!"

"Uh...ok? Is it true that there are like a billion guys fighting over you for a place in your heart?"

"Uhm...I guess so..."

Start, stop, Morty. "Truth. It can't be that bad."

"Morty, is it true that you admire Sabrina more than a fellow gym leader?" Lucian snickered.

"Aye! Now it's my turn to kill you!" Sabrina hissed.

"Would you two stop being flirtatious and can we just move on?" Flint yelled.

"Flirtatious?" both Psychics growled, directing their new found fury at the fire-type user.

"Yeah." Morty replied before standing up and stepping out of the circle.

Start, stop, start, stop, start, stop, start, stop, Candice. "Saw it coming." the raven head chirped rather merrily. "And I'll take a dare since one hasn't happened for a while."

"Candice, we dare ye to play some matchmaker after this." Tate challenged.

"Of course, when don't I?" she giggled before exiting the circle.

Only four remained now. Volkner, Gardenia, Lance, and Falkner. Start, stop, Lance. "Fiddlesticks! Well, it was inevitable so I'll have a dare on a bun." The Dragon Master grumbled.

"Hehe, well thanks to Bertha who heard from Agatha, I know of your silly like fumble. So you dare is to take Lorelei on a date." Lucian grinned like a Glameow.

"That's a little...extreme...but whatever." Lance's right eye was twitching with frustration but he left the circle without another word.

"Oh it's far from extreme Lancey..." Clair rolled her eyes. He shot his niece a confused look and she simply mouthed the words, 'Wait for it' to him.

Start, stop, Falkner. "Truth."

"Falkner is it true you're some kind of samurai, police, gym leader guy that knows kung fu?"

"Yup. And darn proud of it." The Flying type responded.

Start, stop, Gardenia. "Dare?"

"We dare ye to have kids with Roark!" Liza cheered. Roark was drinking a glass of water and suddenly choked on an ice cube he accidently swallowed. (((OH SHIZ. I WENT THERE.))) Gardenia fell back in her chair, fainted. "Look she's so excited she fainted of happiness." Tate snickered.

"Those psychic users should have something taped to their shirts that say, 'I AM DANGEROUSLY WEIRD AND GROSS'." Byron made a gag face.

"And last but not least, the Shocking Shining Star." Will called out. "Dare. I don't care." Volkner shrugged. "Okay, we dare you to...no, no wait, on second thoughts, just stay after it's so disgusting. Well, good evening all!" Will dismissed everybody and speakers cut off.

There were some mumblings of disgust, some giggles of teasing, and some silent thinkers leaving the building, homeward bound. Candice however, remained inside the building waiting for Volkner. He vanished into the backroom. Tate, Liza, and Sabrina left. Will bounding of the backroom with a disgusted look on his face, then teleporting away with his Pokemon. The heating suddenly shut off and soon it became as cold as Snowpoint City inside the building.

Last came Volkner, followed by Lucian. "So...that's it. Nothing too bad right?" Lucian asked the blonde.

"Well, I have to admit, it was much simpler than I thought. It wasn't gross at all either. I don't know why you couldn't have told it when everybody else was around." Volkner shrugged.

"Ah, hello Candice. I'm surprised you're still here. Would you come over and join our conversation for a brief moment?" Lucian beckoned the raven haired girl over. _Smirk. Could not have asked for a better chance._ He snapped his fingers and two gym leaders vanished from the room. The psychic elite for member chuckled as he left the building, closing the door behind him. "Those two won't know what hit them."


End file.
